


Oliver & Felicity: A Relationship via Prompts

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did some prompts on Tumblr and accidentally wrote the story of how Oliver and Felicity get together...Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: there's a power-out in the QC building.  
> From: iloveyoursoul

Felicity stared at the desktop screen as if it had just sprouted wings and turned in to flying pig.

It was off.

One minute she was doing a completely QC related thing and the next the computer had shut off.

Looking up she realized it wasn’t just the computer, but the entire office looked as if it lost power.

Glancing at the glass wall, and really whose idea was it to put Oliver Queen and his jawline on the other side of a _glass_ wall? Sure, they were totally plutonic, or mostly, but sometimes a girl’s libido and her imagination got away from her.

But it would be a whole lot easier to rein in if she couldn’t see every minute of the day.

Standing up from his desk Oliver walked to her side of the office, a candle already lit in her hand. “Power’s out.”

“I noticed,” she remarked dryly, reaching over for her table which had been charging in an outlet nearby.

“Damn it.”

He walked over to the floor cabinet, sauntered really, did the man not know how to walk like a normal person?

It was her libido talking again, and it really needed to shut the hell up.

“What’s wrong?”

“My tablet, I was charging it but the port has been acting funny the past day or so and it didn’t charge.”

“Get a new one. Use the company card.”

“Even though it’s not used for _company_ reasons?”

Olivier shrugged, “It is sometimes.”

“I guess we might as well go home, or head to the foundry, who knows how long this storm is going to keep the power out.”

“That’s not going to happen Felicity.”

She froze as she reached for her bag, “What do you mean?”

He nodded to the door, “Do you remember someone coming up with an idea to keep the door locked with a key pad because ‘ _you never know who might try to get to sensitive information?_ ”

Felicity looked at the electronic lock on the door; something she had insisted on the month before when there’d been a burglary in the building on one of the other floors.

“We’re stuck in here.”

“Looks like.”

“Without electricity. And my tablet’s dead.”

Oliver smiled as he took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button up. His tie had already been loosened sometime around lunch.

“What are we going to do?”

“Pass the time,” he suggested, grabbing the notepad from Felicity’s desk and moving to the couch as he jotted something on the lined paper.

Curiosity getting the better of her she sat down next to him and saw, with a smile, he’d made a game of Hang Man.

“Seriously?”

“You have any better ideas?”

Shaking her head she toed off her heels and curled up on the couch next to him, tucking her legs beneath her as the rain and wind pounded at windows.

“Fine, but no foreign languages.”

With a sigh Oliver tore off the sheet and let it drop to the floor and began remaking the game, “Then you can’t use tech lingo.”

“Tech lingo is not another language.”

“Says someone who went to MIT.”

With a laugh she conceded the point and leaned over his shoulder to look at the pad, “’R’”

An hour later they were tied five games each, “I don’t know how you got that one,” Felicity complained as she handed him the pad after he’d guessed the phrase with only three letters revealed.

“I watched a lot Wheel of Fortune when I was hung over,” he admitted. “You’re not giving up are you?”

“No,” she sighed and waited as he dashed out a phrase.

Oliver had a tendency to lay his hand on her knee while he waited for her to pick a letter, or that she rested her chin on his shoulder while she stared at the pad in his hands, trying to guess the phrase.

They also didn’t realize the power had been on for ten minutes, they just kept on playing.

After all, they didn’t have anywhere better to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Explains "His Girl Friday" to Oliver and Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Someone pointing out the actual plot of ‘His Girl Friday’ to Oliver and Felicity"  
> From: makepatronusesnothorcruxes prompt page

“Wait, so that’s why you’re Oliver’s secretary? Because you’re on Team Arrow or whatever.”

Felicity rolled her eyes as she slid back from her desk in the foundry, Roy’s use of the term ‘whatever’ was prolific. “Yes, it makes things easier so he doesn’t have to make excuses as to why he keeps leaving the office or coming to see me down in IT whenever we need to go over Arrow business. And I’m not his secretary, I’m his executive assistant.”

Roy gave Felicity what she was beginning to think of as his ‘give me a fuckin’ break’ look which she appreciated more when it was directed at Oliver instead of her, “Same thing.”

“I needed a Girl Wednesday,” Oliver cut in, having over heard the conversation as he came down the stairs from the club where he’d been making a necessary appearance.

“Friday,” Felicity corrected automatically.

“Girl Friday?” Roy asked, shoving his hands in to the pockets of his hoodie and leaning against the desk. His eyes shot between his mentor and his…whatever the hell blondie was. “You mean like the movie?”

“The phrase is actually Man Friday, and used to refer to one’s faithful servant,” Felicity explained coolly with a quelling look at the man who had plucked her out of IT and plopped her on to the top floor.

“I’m pretty sure I meant the movie,” Oliver argued. “Doesn’t he depend on the girl to help him out?”

Felicity shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen the whole thing through.”

“They’re married.”

Turning their heads Oliver and Felicity looked surprised, but it was Oliver who found his voice first, “Excuse me?”

“Thea made me watch it to make up for bailing on her the other night. Not that I could tell her why.”

Oliver waved away the younger man’s sulky look, “The answer is still no when it comes to telling Thea.”

Roy sighed and rolled his eyes but hadn’t really expected a different answer.

“Anyway, the two main characters are married. Or were married. Whatever. And she’s getting hitched to a new guy so she goes to the newspaper her husband runs, and where she worked, and quits. He convinces her to take on one more story, for old times sake. Fast forward through forty-five minutes of sexual tension and danger and they’re making plans to get remarried and go after another story.”

Roy grabbed his to-go coffee and with an insolent wink pushed away from the desk, “Sound familiar?”

Oliver and Felicity watched in awkward silence as Roy walked towards the stairs and headed in to the club.

After clearing his throat Oliver looked down at Felicity, “We might need to come up with another term.”

Felicity nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Some Roy/Felicity with jealous Oliver watching them
> 
> From: ordinarybutcool on Tumblr

Oliver glanced over to where Felicity was patching up Roy, both them laughing at something she’d said.

“Why exactly are we wasting time and supplies on Roy when he’ll just heal by tomorrow?” he asked.

“Because it shows we care,” Digg said from behind him, smiling when Oliver turned sharply. “Talking to yourself Oliver?”

“Just thinking out loud,” he bit out.

“Want me to take care of that cut?” Digg asked, waving his hand at the cut on Oliver’s shoulder.

“No. Felicity will take care of it as soon as Roy’s done flirting with her.”

“He’s dating your sister.”

“All the more reason for him not to be flirting with Felicity,” Oliver pointed out, narrowing his eyes as Felicity ran a hand over the medical tape to keep the gauze in place on Roy’s back.

Digg studied the pair, they weren’t so far apart in age he guessed, maybe a couple of years but there was quite obviously a brother/sister vibe between the two.

Something which Oliver was apparently blind to.

“Pretty sure they’re just being friendly.”

Oliver muttered something in Russian under his breath and got off the stool he’d been sitting on, and walked over to the medical table and put his hand on Roy’s shoulder, “All fixed up?”

Roy looked up and seemed to recognize the look in Oliver’s eye and quickly slid off the table and pulled his shirt back on, “Thanks Felicity.”

“No problem Roy,” she smiled. Felicity started gathering up the medial supplies but stopped when Oliver hoisted himself on to the table.

“Oh. Did you get hurt?”

Oliver unzipped his hoodie so she could see the cut on the his shoulder.

She winced with sympathy, “That looks deep.”

“Do you mind?”

“No, I’m getting pretty good at this,” she smiled and used an alcohol swab on the wound.

“Ow! A little warning next time Felicity.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, touching the skin just about the cut. “It hurts that bad?”

“I’ll survive,” he assured her.

Across the foundry Digg muffled a chuckle as he put on his jacket, the kid was acting like a jealous sixteen year old with a crush.

But hey, whatever worked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver and Felicity doing something perfectly innocent but getting caught by paparazzis and it's all over the news the next day
> 
> From: sophie1973 on Tumblr

Oliver walked in to his office at QC and set Felicity’s coffee down on the desk and would have continued walking back to his desk but when Felicity didn’t look up from her tablet at the smell of coffee he was worried.

"Everything okay?"

“Do you know how nearly impossible this shot must have been to get?” she snapped, finally looking up at him. “We are never seen together outside of QC and the club but the one time, the one time, we arrive at Verdant at the same time and this happens.”

“What are you talking about?”

“See for yourself,” she grumbled, passing him the tablet she’d been cursing at for the past ten minutes. “I have an alert set up for you and… _you_ , to make sure no one’s getting close to figuring out how you spend your nights and I come in to work this morning and there was an alert for Celebre-Tease.”

“The gossip Web site?” Oliver asked, looking down at the screen. “It’s us.”

Felicity stood up, her frustration obvious in her jerky movements and quick words, “Yes. It’s us. Look at the headline.”

“Oliver Queen’s Sexy Librarian,” he read, his lips quirking as he looked at the picture and saw Felicity’s hair was in a ponytail, glasses firmly in place though they could barely be seen as her back was facing the camera. It was summer so Felicity’s nearly backless dress was in perfect focus as Oliver’s hand…what was his hand doing there?

“It goes on to talk about how Oliver Queen met his mystery blonde outside his club in the early evening, surely for drinks and happy time.”

“Happy time?”

“Happy hour, whatever,” she waved away the correction.

“It’s just a headline on a gossip web site Felicity,” he assured her, looking back at the picture. They certainly looked intimate in the shot they’d published, and Oliver suspected the Web site had more and was just waiting to generate enough interest before releasing those as well. “Wait, this is when your shoe broke.”

“Yes Oliver,” she sighed, taking the tablet back and exiting out of the site. “That was when my shoe broke. But it doesn’t look like my shoe broke in this picture and you caught me, it looks like we’re rubbing all the good parts together and-” she stopped talking and Oliver waited patiently for her to count down from three, lips pressed together to avoid the tongue lashing he’d get if he smiled.

“I meant, this looks like a picture of two lovers.”

“They don’t know who you are,” he reminded her.

“And you don’t think people aren’t willing to tell them? Anyone who knows me, anyone who has seen me, will know it’s me in the picture. It’ll be all over the tabloids.”

“It’ll blow over.”

“Yeah because when highly attractive billionaires date their blonde EAs it always just blows over.”

She had a point, and without context the picture did look highly suggestive.

“Can’t you just delete the article?”

“I thought about it but they’d just repost it and besides, it’s already been shared on twitter and the picture’s been saved on numerous servers…”

“You can’t do anything about that, but if it would make you feel better just shut the site down.”

Felicity bit her lip, “You don’t think that’s an abuse of power?”

Oliver reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, lowering his voice, “If it makes you feel better, shut it down.”

The phone next to her keyboard vibrated and once glance at the text had Felicity sighing.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s just my sister, she says ‘If you and Hottie-with-the-body are going to do it in an alley, at least way for dark.’ That’s it, I’m shutting the website down, hacking in to their servers and deleting all the pictures.”

Oliver laughed, his fingers trailing over her skin as he stepped away, “You do that, and tell [Allison](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035033/chapters/2063507) I said hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, Allison is Felicity's sister in my series "Felicity's Got a Sister: And Other Things Oliver Didn't Know" where Allison and Oliver get along really well and she's affectionately nicknamed him "hottie with the body." If you click on her name it'll send you to the series if you're interested in reading more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moira, Thea, Walter, (bonus points for Laurel and Quentin) are all in on Oliver's secret. They are holed up in the Queen mansion due to big bad problems and they watch Oliver and Felicity have a #married interaction. Then you have Digg, Sara and Roy standing to the side exchanging knowing glances (bonus points if Tommy lives) "Does that happen often" "All the time" - type of thing.
> 
> From: mimozka on Tumblr

Moira looked at her son, at the boy she raised and lost and through some miracle had gotten back.

She looked at her son and realized she didn’t know him at all.

“You’re the vigilante who’s been terrorizing the city?”

“Mom-“

Her eyes sharpened, “The vigilante kidnapped you. He threatened me. You threatened me.”

Oliver shifted, suddenly feeling like he was sixteen and his mother had learned he’d been hiding a bottle vodka in his room.

Only about a thousand times worse.

“I needed information and you weren’t giving them to your son.”

Walter stepped up to Moira and laid on a hand on her back, “I think we might need to shelve this discussion for a more appropriate time. You said we were in danger?”

Oliver glanced at his team, standing in a line just behind him, and it gave him immeasurable comfort to know they were there.

“Yes. His name is Ra’s Al Ghul, and he’s the kind of dangerous I can’t even being to explain.”

There was a knock at the door and out of the corner of his eye Oliver could see Digg reach for his gun, Sara for her staff, and with anger and temper in his eyes Roy’s hands curled into deadly fists.

“Damn it Queen, open the goddamn door. It’s pouring out here.”

Felicity glanced at her tablet, and with a few quick swipes was looking at the security feed coming from the front door.

“It’s Detective Lance. He’s got Laurel and Tommy with him.”

Digg, keeping his gun drawn, opened the door and let the trio in from the rain, and though there was an awkward tension between Sara and Laurel everyone important to Oliver was finally safe inside the mansion.

“Oliver I need to talk to you,” Felicity murmured and with a not-so-subtle nod gestured to the other side of the room.

Without question he followed her and together they looked over her tablet as she showed him something on the screen.

“All right, I got rid of all the cell phones,” Thea announced coming back in to the living just off the entry where everyone was gathered.

“Though I don’t understand why we couldn’t-“ she cut herself off when she saw her brother and his friend on the other side of the room whispering to each other. Her brother’s hand was placed low on Felicity’s back.

It wasn’t sexual by any means but there was a familiarity there which surprised her. Tommy came to stand beside her and snickered when he saw where her gaze was focused, “Interesting, huh?”

“I thought…” she looked over at Roy who was sharing knowing glances with Sara and Digg. “You said they weren’t dating.”

Roy put his hands up as to defend himself, “They aren’t.”

She started to argue but her voice trailed off she saw Oliver and Felicity briefly, but quietly, argue before he put a hand on her shoulder as to calm her down or stop her from arguing.

Not having it, she batted his hand off her shoulder and gestured to the rest of the room, not that either of them were paying attention to anything but each other.

“They say they’re just friends,” Tommy informed her with a wry grin.

“I don’t know what they are, but they sure as hell aren’t friends.”

Tommy laughed, “They’re always like this. You get used to the palpable sexual tension after a while. Maybe we should start a pool _trapped in a house with nowhere to go how long will it take Oliver and Felicity to tear each other’s clothes off?_ ”

She stared at what little distance there was between her brother and his _friend_ , “I’d give it twelve hours.”

“I’ve a hundred on eighteen. Oliver will try to be the gentlemen.” With a grin he threw his arm over Thea’s shoulders, “Come on sis, let’s grab a pack of cards. I’ll teach you how to play poker.”

“Ha! How about I teach you?”

Tommy grinned and threw a glance back to Oliver and Felicity who had finished arguing and were now looking at each other that, to everyone in the room, screamed married.

Maybe he should have gone for the under.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The best way to keep a good secret is to always have someone you can confide in about it.
> 
> From: voubledision on Tumblr

_April_

Digg didn’t question why Oliver had wanted to sneak away from QC during lunch and go to Big Belly, and when he’d insisted they not tell Felicity he’d gone along with because nearly all of Oliver’s decision in the last week had seemed a little peculiar.

He watched Oliver shift in his seat, as the food was set in front of them and Digg figured he might as well eat while Oliver decided if he as going to talk or not.

“I’m in love with Felicity.”

Digg put his burger down and gave Oliver a sympathetic smile, “Tell me something I don’t know, Oliver.”

Oliver closed his eyes and shook his head, “I just figured it out myself.”

“I’ve known for a little while. As does Sara, and Roy. And probably Barry.”

With a hand up he stopped Digg before his friend could add any more names to the list, “But she doesn’t.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

He picked up a fry but put it back on the plate without eating it, “Why?”

“Because you didn’t want her to, so she doesn’t. She told me about your conversation after…Russia. But even before that she never saw because she knew how important this all was to you, how big it was, and I think she just decided to give you the time and space you needed and when you were ready she would be there.”

“She dated Barry.”

“Waiting for you doesn’t mean she has to wait alone Oliver. So when are you going to tell her?”

Oliver shook his head, “I’m not. At least not now, not with Ra’s Al Ghul trying to tear apart the Arrow’s life. It wouldn’t be safe. I have to keep her safe.”

Digg leaned back in his chair, frustrated but understanding, “Okay, so if you don’t plan on telling her why tell me?”

He looked away for a second, trying to find the words which had never come easy, words to explain why it was important for him to say it out loud but not to her. Not yet.

“Because,” he finally said, his voice heavy and filled with regret. “Because the best way to keep a secret is to have someone you can confide in.”

_July_

It was the 4th of July and for the first time in a long time Oliver believed he had a something to celebrate.

Ra’s Al Ghul was gone, his laboratory nicknamed the Lazarus Pit had been destroyed along with all his research. Barry had promised to call if he heard of any of the formulas resurfacing but Oliver was confident they’d taken care of everything.

Right now, with the fireworks getting ready to start any minute, there was nothing to fear, nothing to worry about, and only one thing left to do.

He walked over to where Felicity was talking to Sara and touched her elbow, “Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Of course, is something wrong?”

Oliver shook his head and led her away from the small group of people gathered on the back lawn of the Queen Mansion.

There was no big party this year, no grand event, Oliver had only wanted friends and family around this time. People who knew who he was, people who he didn’t need to lie to.

People he could depend on.

“Nothing’s wrong I just wanted to tell you something important.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now. But you’ve got to promise to keep it between us, it’s important.”

“My lips are sealed,” she assured him as her brightly painted red and blue nails mimed zipping her lips closed.

“I’m in love with someone.”

Her eyes widened but she didn’t say anything at first, and he could almost see her close herself off, “Why tell me?”

“Because I’ve got enemies, and once I tell her she’s going to be a target and the best way to keep a secret is to have someone you can confide in.”

With a smile he reached out and took her hand, stepping close enough he could feel her breath on his chin, “I’m in love with this beautiful tech genius, she has blonde hair and these gorgeous eyes and she makes me feel like I’m not a damaged mess, and when I look at her I finally feel worthy of the blessings I’ve been given. And at the same time, she makes me want to be better than I’ve ever been. Good enough to deserve her.”

“Oliver.”

She said his name on a whisper, and it made him think of all the ways, all the places, he would get to hear her same his name in the future.

“I’ve known for a while now, but I couldn’t tell you because of the League and-“

“I understand.”

He shook his head, “You shouldn’t. You should be angry, you should yell and curse me for taking so long.”

She let go of his hand so she could reach up and frame his face, “When you love someone, it’s never too long. And when you love someone you wait till they’re ready. I didn’t mind waiting for you Oliver, because you’ve always been good and decent and worthy of all the things life gives you. And I knew, eventually, you’d find your way to me.”

Threes years he’d been ignoring the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her, and for the first time he looked at those pink lips and didn’t stop himself.

When he heard the hoot and hollers from a distance he thought he’d missed the first of the fireworks, but when he looked up and over Felicity’s shoulder he saw his team members—his _friends_ as well as his family standing in a group and cheering them on.

With a smile he rested his forehead on hers, “I feel compelled to tell you though, that apparently it’s not that good of a secret.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver and Felicity watching the Today show's about body language and the specialist says that a man touching a woman's shoulder is like grabbing her boob (no kidding this is actual thing that happened lol). Awkward moment, especially if oliver is touching felicity's shoulder at the moment
> 
> From: ohmypreciousgirl

Oliver came out of the bathroom connected to the bedroom in Felicity’s apartment and saw Felicity sitting on the edge of the bed, her shoes in her hand, her focus solely on the small tv sitting on her dresser.

“Felicity?”

She blinked and seemed to come back from wherever she’d temporarily gone and glancing at the TV he saw it was the local morning show, “Interesting segment?”

With a nod of her head she finally slipped on her heels and stood up to adjust Oliver’s tie; he could have adjusted it himself but it had become an intimate habit for Felicity to fix his tie before they both left for the office.

She had once told him how much she loved men wearing ties and had made a reference to “kissing handles” before demonstrating what she’d meant.

But this morning she was distracted.

“What were they talking about?”

“Huh?”

He touched her shoulder and ran his hand down her bare arm, “On TV, what were they were talking about?”

“Oh. They had a body language expert talking about what certain things mean.”

“Like what?”

“Like if you cross your legs it’s a sign of sexual interest, leaning forward implies honesty, leaning back suggests you’re lying, things like that.”

“Interesting,” he said absently as he reached for his suit jacket.

Felicity crossed her arms and tilted her head, her ponytail swaying behind her, “They also said when a man touches a woman’s shoulder it’s the same as grabbing her breasts.”

Oliver froze awkwardly, one arm through the jacket’s sleeve, the other only half way, “Excuse me?”

His embarrassed surprise was enough to make Felicity smile, “Yeah. Interesting, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” he evaded, finishing putting the jacket on and walking out of the bedroom.

Grinning, Felicity followed him, not willing to let this little detail about their entire interaction slide, “Do you think it’s true?”

“Do I think what’s true?” he asked as he finished his coffee.

“Do you think when a man touches a woman shoulder he’s metaphorically grabbing her boob.”

He nearly choked on the coffee.

She may or may not have timed it that way.

“I…”

“Because if my memory serves me correctly, and you know it always does, you metaphorically grabbed by boob that time you asked for help with,” she raised hands to make air quotes, “the scavenger hunt.”

“I did not-I touched your shoulder.”

“Which means-“

“I don’t care what the expert said, I was not…”

She laughed when he couldn’t say it, “Metaphorically grabbing my boob?”

He shook his head and grabbed his bag, “I’m going to the office.”

Felicity smiled, “Okay, but no touching anyone’s shoulder till I get there.”

With a grin, because when she was smiling like that there was really nothing to do but smile back, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, “I promise.”

Then he kissed her goodbye and with a sappy grin Felicity went back to the bedroom to finish getting ready, but after she finished her make-up she got out a pad of paper and began making tally marks of the times before they’d started dating Oliver had touched her shoulder.

She wrote “All the Times Oliver Queen Metaphorically Grabbed My Boobs Before He Literally Grabbed My Boobs” on top and when she got to work she dropped it on his desk and walked away laughing when he picked it up and swore in Russian.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Olicity + Valentine's Day gifts 
> 
> From: everylastline

The restaurant was beautiful, her dress was beautiful, and Oliver was sitting across from her in the candlelit restaurant looking good enough in his suit and tie to be a figment of her imagination.

But this was certainly not how she had imagined Valentine’s Day going a week ago when they’d made plans to celebrate.

“I was going to put the stick in there, but then I thought-that’s weird, right? I peed on the stick, and taking a pee stick to a nice place like Table Salt and wrapping it and giving it to you seemed weird. Hence the card.”

She paused and waited for him to say something, _anything_. Instead he was just sitting there looking handsome and perfect and smiling at the card she’d wrapped in a little a box.

A card which read, quite clearly, _I’m pregnant._

And instead of looking worried or surprised he looked bemused.

“I’m going to need a reaction from you Oliver. Say something or I’m liable to start talking and not be able to stop.”

It was a serious warning, she could feel the nervous bubble rising in her throat and if he didn’t break this awkward tension she was going to open her mouth and-

“This is convenient.”

Felicity blinked.

_Okay._

That had not been any of the planned reactions she’d prepared for. She had a speech prepared for panic, for joy, and one for stupefaction.

_Convenience_ had not even occurred to her on the list of possible reactions to prepare for when Oliver Queen’s girlfriend told him she was pregnant.

How exactly could an unplanned pregnancy be convenient?

“It just goes along with my gift,” he explained and smiled when he saw she’d realized she’d said that last thought out loud. “Though we’ll have to forgo the celebratory champagne,” he decided pragmatically.

“I don’t understand how you can be so calm,” she blurted, the words practically tripping over each other in their hurry to escape her mouth. “This is way ahead of schedule.”

Oliver smiled and reached across the table to toy with her fingers, “There was a schedule?”

“Yes. Of course. Start dating, six months later discuss moving in together, two months later move in together, a year in maybe talk about getting married and two years after marriage start talking about kids. We’ve only been dating for seven months.”

“And already living together,” he pointed out.

“We are not living together.”

“When was the last time I slept at the mansion,” he challenged.

She opened her mouth and he thought she looked a little like an adorable fish in the candlelight with her vixen painted red lips opening and closing.

“Damn it.”

With a laugh he brought her fingers up to his lips and absently kissed the knuckles, “And we’ve dating for eight months.”

“Our first date-“

“I’m not counting from our first date,” he cut in, his voice warm and dark as whiskey as it brushed over skin.

She blushed, and he didn’t think he’d ever get over how beautiful she was when that pink flush filled her cheeks.

“That time not withstanding.”

“Times. If you’re having trouble remembering I can remind you, the details are pretty clear to me.”

“No!” she held up a hand to stop any words he might have said. “You have to admit Oliver, this not-this changes things.”

He nodded and lifted his hip to reach for something in his pocket, “So does this.”

Felicity watched as he set a black velvet box on the white table linen.

“Oliver?”

“I had a whole speech prepared, but you kind of blew whatever I was going to say out of the water.”

“You said my present went with yours.”

He reached for her hand again, the box sitting patiently on the table between them, “I was going to ask you to marry me. I was going to ask you to start a family with me. It doesn’t go along with your plans, your schedule, but in my defense I didn’t know about the schedule. But this is what I want Felicity, you and the baby all the chaos and perfection that goes along with it.”

“But what-“

“We’ll figure it out,” he assured her, already guessing her worry. “I waited longer than I needed to love you, and I don’t want to wait any longer to belong to you. What do you say?”

There were tears in her eyes. She shouldn’t have worn the contacts, damn it.

“I say Tommy if it’s a boy, and Sara if it’s a girl. I say I want to marry you, and have a family with you, and I want to belong to you.”

He leaned across the table, cupped the side of her face in his calloused palm, and kissed her.

When he finally pulled away he looked down at the box, still closed.

“You didn’t even look at the ring.”

“It doesn’t matter. Nothing else matters now. Happy Valentine’s Day, Oliver.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Felicity,” he smiled. Then pulled back and reached for the phone in his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Digg, he wanted to be the first to hear the good news.” When the other ended started ringing he held out the phone to his future wife, “You want to tell him?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Olicity together - Oliver stressing over Valentine's Day but Felicity doesn't care 
> 
> From: everylastline

“I think you’re over thinking it,” Digg argued from where he was working out on the dummy in the foundry.

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day as a married couple, I don’t think ‘over thinking’ is possible.”

Digg stopped moving and faced Oliver over Felicity’s desk, “Last Valentine’s Day you proposed and she told you she was pregnant with Thomas, you really think you’re going to be able one-up that?”

Oliver stuck his hands in his pocket, thinking it was getting late and it was weird not to be suiting up. For the past six months he’d been pulling back little by little, letting Roy take over more responsibilities so he could spend more time with his family but sometimes he still got the itch on the back of his neck which begged to pick up the bow and look for something to hit.

“I’m not trying to one-up anything, I just want it to be special.”

“What do you have planned so far?”

“Thea’s watching Thomas, then I was thinking we’d take the jet to Palm Coast then come home the next day.”

“Swanky.”

Oliver shrugged, “Mostly it’s private. I would have thought the press would be less interested in us by now.”

“It’s fading.”

With a nod he had to agree there were less pictures of his wife and son in the tabloids, but he still didn’t like it, “I’ll have the place set up with flowers and red wine, the works. I’m just worried if we leave town something will come up.”

“Something always comes up, but we’ll be able to handle it for one night.”

“Not to mention you’ve had to work Valentine’s two years in a row.”

This time Digg shrugged, and realizing he probably wasn’t going to get much more of a workout in he started pulling the tape off his knuckles, “Layla’s going to be in town next week, you and Roy give me some time away and we’ll call it square.”

“We can handle that,” Oliver nodded, but a glance at the computers gave him that itch again. “But if something comes up while we’re gone-“

“I’ll make sure Thea knows she can call me, and I’ll be here for Roy and everything’s going to be fine. You guys will have a great time.”

“Great time where?” Felicity asked as she carried her four month old son on her hip through across the concrete floor. Which only lasted for about thirty seconds before Oliver reached out and took him from her.

“No where,” Oliver evaded. Felicity had insisted she didn’t care about Valentine’s Day and they didn’t have to make a deal about it, but he wanted it to surprise her anyway.

“How’d the doctor’s appointment go?” Digg asked, letting the growing boy who had his parents’ blonde hair and blue eye take his finger.

“Thomas Quentin Queen is happy and healthy,” Felicity reported. “And he took his shots like a champ.”

Oliver murmured sympathy to his son as he took him over to the floor mats off to the side where some of his toys were kept.

Felicity smiled knowing she’d never get tired of seeing Oliver holding the son they’d made together, “Is he still stressing about V-Day?”

“He wants to make it perfect and be here at the same time,” Digg admitted. “But we’ll have everything covered here.”

“I know, but Oliver isn’t Oliver unless he’s worried about something,” Felicity smiled. “Don’t worry, once we’re there he won’t have a lot of time to worry.”

Digg laughed as Felicity winked at him and headed over to collect her boys and gets them home from dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens at T-Ball

Oliver readjusted the baseball cap on his head with the QC logo as the handful of ten year olds ran towards their parents, matching hats on their own heads, mitts on their hands and dirt on their faces.

His own son, glasses barely staying on his face, ran towards the stands where his mother and younger sisters were waiting.

“Can I have a juice?” Thomas asked, peeking in to his mother purse which was immediately pulled away.

“No, we’re going to get lunch after this,” she told him, extending the small, ten month wiggling bundle in her arms to her husband, “Oliver, can you take Anna?”

Oliver shifted the bag of bats and balls on his shoulder so he could take his dark haired daughter in his arms, “Where’s Elizabeth?”

“Playing with her cousin, their practice ended early,” Felicity said as she climbed down the bleachers and glanced over at the playground set up in the middle of the three little league diamonds, “Abigail, Elizabeth! Time to go.”

Two girls, barely a year apart, turned their heads and though Oliver couldn’t hear what they said he knew his daughter and his niece well enough to know they’d challenged each other to a race. Elizabeth’s dark blonde hair flew behind her as Abigail’s short crop of auburn hair flew in her face and still Abigail won by a half an inch.

“You cheated!”

Oliver and Felicity met each other’s gaze with a smile, while Thomas was happy to play sports, it was Elizabeth who was dangerously competitive.

They often argued who she’d inherited it from.

“She didn’t cheat Beth,” Felicity admonished. “You’ll just have to practice if you want to be faster.”

Elizabeth ignored her mother, challenged her cousin to another race, and off they went to the family car. Felicity, Oliver, and Thomas following at a slower pace.

“Can I have my book?” Thomas asked.

“Sure,” Felicity reached in to her bag to pull out the mystery novel Thomas had been reading minutes before t-ball practice had started.

When she glanced back up at Oliver there was a glow which filled her at the look of pride on his face, “He’s kind of growing out of the clone nickname.”

Felicity smiled, while their son had been well known in family circles for walking in to a room and leaving it a mess he had mellowed out over the years, especially after learning how to read. “He’s still your spitting image. God help us when he’s a teenager.”

“I can hear you, you know.”

Laughing, Oliver dug the keys out of his pocket, “Go let your sister and cousin in the car.”

Thomas put a finger in his book to mark his place and took the keys, “Where are we going to eat?”

“I was thinking pizza,” Oliver suggested with a glance at his wife.

“Sounds good to me.”

Apparently approving of the suggestion he ran off to the car where Elizabeth and Abigail were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Oliver and Felicity kept their pace at a meandering walk, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, “I can take her back.”

He shook his head, and kissed his youngest on the cheek, causing her to squeal and kiss him back, “I’ve got her.”

Felicity reached in to her purse and took out her phone and quickly changed the settings to take multiple shots, “Stop. Kiss her on the cheek again, I want to see if she kisses you again.”

Long since used to Felicity’s love of taking pictures (candids hadn’t been a big part of his childhood growing up, but from the moment he and Felicity had become an ‘us’ she had insisted on memorializing all the moments, both big and small) he kissed Anna’s cheek and grinned when she once again squealed and kissed his cheek.

With a laugh Felicity sent the picture to Thea and Digg.

“Did you get it? Send it to me.”

Felicity sent it to her husband’s phone, and knowing him like she did knew he’d make it the wallpaper on his phone and his computer till the next adorable picture came along.

“I did. I’m going to ask Thea and Roy if they’re joining us for pizza or if they want us to drop Abby off afterwards.”

Oliver nodded as they got to their car and buckled Ann in her car seat as he hushed the arguing in the back seat before climbing in to the driver’s seat and starting the car.

“Well?’

“They’re going to meet us there,” Felicity told him dropping her phone in her bag before fastening her own belt buckle.

Glancing at the rearview mirror Oliver backed out of the spot, and once they were on the road he reached across the console and held his wife’s hands while his kids and his niece laughed behind him.

It was days like this that made him wonder why he ever thought he’d have been better off in the dark.

He brought up Felicity’s hand to kiss her fingers and she smiled at the gesture, because she knew, then she turned on the radio and the only sound that mattered was his wife softly singing along.

To him.


End file.
